heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Latveria
File:Latveria flag.JPG|thumb|right|Flag of Latveria]] Latveria is a fictional country|nation]] in the . It is depicted within the storylines of Marvel's comic titles as an isolated European country ruled by the fictional supervillain]] Doctor Doom]], supposedly located in the Banat]] region. It is surrounded by the Carpathian Mountains]], and also borders Symkaria]] (home of Silver Sable]]) to the south. Its Capital (political)|capital]] is Doomstadt. Publication history Latveria first appeared in Fantastic Four Annual #1, published in 1962. Doctor Doom|Victor von Doom]] is the ruler of Latveria. Though he has been dethroned a number of times, Victor has inevitably managed to return to the throne of his country within a matter of months. Victor also has a council who obey him entirely. In Fantastic Four #536 in 2006, he killed his own Prime Minister]] for claiming control of Latveria in his absence, and threatened to kill two other ministers if they failed to find the landing spot of Thor (Marvel Comics)|Thor's]] Mjolnir (comics)|hammer]]. Doctor Doom's style of rule can best be described as an absolute monarchy]], as it was revealed that there is no legislature]], and one minister boasted "Doctor Doom decides everything. His slightest whim is Latverian law!" It is shown Doom has devices throughout the Kingdom to watch his people and even has hidden weapons to prevent them leaving without his consent. In one story he is able to activate a force field around Latveria which prevents anybody leaving, though apparently it can be a defense against nuclear attack. (Avengers vol 1 #21) History Latveria was formed out of land annexed from southern Hungary]] centuries before, and possibly land from Serbia]] as well.Fantastic Four #504 Latveria under the Fantastic Four Due to Doom's constant activities that drive him away from Latveria, the monarch is often absent. After Doom's descent into Hell]], the nation became a target for conquest by the neighboring countries. This forces Mister Fantastic|Reed Richards]] to seize control of the country, attempting to pry the populace out from under the thumb of Doom, while at the same time disarming all of Doom's weaponry and technology, so if he ever returned, he would come back to absolutely nothing. In the process, Richards relocated Doom from Hell into a pocket dimension of his own design, and although Doom used his consciousness-switching abilities to escape, the death of his host body seemingly caused him to die as well, and the Fantastic Four]] pulled out of the country. Recently, Doctor Doom has returned from Hell, and has retaken the reins of Latveria. He is however keeping his return a secret as of now, ruling via a puppet Prime Minister. Doctor Doom also uses robotic versions of himself to keep the peace while he is away. Series of takeovers After the Fantastic Four left, the United States attempted to fill the void left by Doom by establishing a democracy for the nation. The Countess Lucia von Bardas]] was elected as Prime Minister. However, when it was revealed that von Bardas was employing the Tinkerer]] to use Doom's technology to arm various tech-based villains in the United States, S.H.I.E.L.D.]] Commander Nick Fury]] took action. During Secret War (comics)|Secret War]], Fury and a number of superheroes invaded Latveria without permission of the US Government and attempted to assassinate von Bardas. While von Bardas survived, she was horribly disfigured and sought to destroy Fury and the heroes responsible. She was killed by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Daisy Johnson (comics)|Daisy Johnson]] while trying to blow up New York with the armor of the various villains she employed. Recent devastation Much of Latveria was destroyed and the population severely reduced by an attack executed by the Marquis of Death (aka "Dooms Master"). S.H.I.E.L.D., under the leadership of Iron Man]] and his team of The Mighty Avengers|U.S. sanctioned Avengers]] invaded Latveria after discovering Doom's involvement in the release of a Symbiote (comics)|symbiote]] virus on New York. The country was yet again devastated and Doom was taken into custody for crimes against humanity.The Mighty Avengers #7-12 (2007) Doom is released from prison due to the influence of Green Goblin|H.A.M.M.E.R director Norman Osborn]]. He restores his nation with the use of his time travel technology.Dark Avengers #4 (2009) Recent events During the Avengers vs. X-Men]] storyline, Spider-Man fights against a Juggernaut (comics)|Juggernaut]]-empowered Colossus (comics)|Colossus]] here.AVX Vs #2 Statistics The common geographic description of Latveria places it as a small nation, around the area where Hungary]], Romania]] and Serbia]] (Vojvodina]]) meet in real life. To its south in the Marvel universe is the nation of Symkaria]], which is depicted as a benevolent constitutional monarchy]] in contrast to the dictatorship to its north. The capital city of Latveria is Doomstadt, formerly Hassenstadt, renamed when Doom seized power, located just north of the Kline River. The administrative center is Castle Doom. * Population: 500,000 (This is an approximation since the government of Latveria has not allowed an outside census in over 20 years) * Type of Government: Dictatorship]] (Victor von Doom prefers to call this an "enforced monarchy]]") * Languages: German, Hungarian language|Hungarian]], English language|English]], Latverian (local dialect, derivative of Hungarian), Romany language|Romany]]. * Ethnic Groups: Mixed European stock, Romani people|Roma]], Greek. * Major Business Centers: None * Currency: Latverian Franc]] * Public Holidays: Doom's Day, Christmas, New Year (Note: Doom's Day is an eclectic holiday, celebrated whenever Doom declares it. It is different from Doomsday event|Doomsday]]) * Airports: The only airport for the country, Doomsport, lies on the southern outskirts of Doomstadt. It maintains two runways and a modern terminal, but flights into and out of Doomsport are quite limited. Cities and Towns * Doomsburg - * Doomsdale - * Doomstadt - The capital of Latveria. * Doomsvale - * Doomton - * Doomwood - Points of Interest * Boar's Vale - * Castle Doom - * Citadel of Doom - * Cynthia Von Doom Memorial Park - * Doom Falls - * Doomsport Airport - The only airport in Latveria, which is located south of Doomstadt. * Doomstadt Rail Station - * Doomstadt Rathauz - * Doomwood Forest - * Folding City - * Heroic Andrew Boulevard - * Kron Victory Swad - * Latverian Academy of the Science - * Latverian Southern Border - * Monument Park - * Mount Sorcista - A demon sorceress named Pandemonia lives here. * Mount Victorum - * Old Town of Doomstadt - It is located in Doomstadt and overlooked by Castle Doom. * St. Blaise Church - * St. Peter Church - * Werner Academy - Demographics The population consists of mixed European stock and Romani people|Gypsies]], in whose welfare von Doom takes a particular interest. Law enforcement Because it lacks a native superhero]] populace, Latveria relies largely on Dooms' Robot sentinels called Doombots to keep law and order. One of the few known Latverian superhumans is Dreadknight]], whom Doom himself created by punishing Dreadknight's alter ego for hoarding an idea from him. Dreadknight has since tried to get revenge on Doctor Doom only to be thwarted by various superheroes. Known inhabitants * Doctor Doom]] - The current ruler of Latveria. * Alexander Flynn - The alleged mutant son of Doctor Doom and an unidentified gypsy lady. * Arturo Frazen - He was installed as Latveria's ambassador during the temporary reign of Prince Zorba Fortunov. * Baron Karl Hassen - He was the ruler of Latveria during the 14th Century. * Baron Karl Hassen III - He was part of Latveria's royalty sometime before Doctor Doom became Latveria's ruler. * Boris - Doctor Doom's Zefiro guardian since childhood and closest confidant. * Count Sabbat - He was part of Latveria's royalty during the 15th Century. * Cristos Malachi - A one-time member of Doctor Doom's Zefiro Gypsy Clan. He served as the Zefiro Gypsy Clan's fortune-teller. * Cynthia Von Doom]] - The mother of Doctor Doom. * Daniel Kurtz - A one-time classmate of Doctor Doom. He lost an eye during Victor's experiment which involved contacting his mother. * Djordji Zindelo Hungaro - The Zefiro mystic who trained Cynthia Von Doom in the mystic arts. * Editor - He was tasked with rewriting Latverian history to conform with Doctor Doom's world view. * Fydor Gittrlsohn - One of Doctor Doom's chief scientists. * Gert Hauptmann - One of Doctor Doom's chief scientists and the brother of Gustav Hauptmann. His attempt at betrayal led to his death at the hands of Doctor Doom. * Gustav Hauptmann - One of Doctor Doom's chief scientists. He was a former Nazi that worked for Adolf Hitler]] and Red Skull]]. When the flamethrower that Gustav was using to attack Mister Fantastic with nearly endangered his art collection, Doctor Doom reversed the sonic weapon he planned to use on the Fantastic Four and ended up using it to kill Gustav Hauptmann. * Gustav von Kampen - A one-time member of Doctor Doom's Zefiro Gypsy Clan. * Hans Stutgart - A Latverian agent who is living in the United States. * Jakob Gorzenk - He serves as the chief ambassador to the United States. * King Rudolfo I - He ruled Latveria sometime before Doctor Doom became Latveria's ruler. * King Stefan - He ruled Latveria sometime before Doctor Doom became Latveria's ruler. * King Vladimir Vassily Gonereo Tristian Mangegi Fortunov - The tyrannical ruler of Latveria who was extremely harsh to the gypsies that lived on the borders. He was killed by Doctor Doom. * Kristoff Vernard]] - The adopted son of Doctor Doom. His mother was killed by a robot that was used by Prince Zorba Fortunov. * Kroft Family - A family of vampire hunters that existed from the 16th Century to the 19th Century. ** Kurt Kroft - ** Leo Kroft - ** Oscar Kroft - ** Pietro Kroft - ** Stefan Kroft - ** Wilhelm Kroft - * Larin - A Tibetan Monk who helped to construct Doctor Doom's first armor. * Lucia von Bardas]] - The Prime Minister of Latveria. * Mengo Brothers - A pair of international mercenaries. ** Grigori Mengochuzcraus - ** Stanislaus Mengochuzcraus - * Otto Kronsteig - One of Doctor Doom's chief scientists. * Prince Rudolfo Fortunov - The former crown prince of Latveria before his family was ousted by Doctor Doom. * Prince Zorba Fortunov - The former prince of Latveria and brother of Rudolfo. He once reclaimed the throne to Latveria when the Fantastic Four had defeated Doctor Doom. With the help of the Fantastic Four, Doctor Doom was able to reclaim his throne. * Robert Doom - The distant cousin of Doctor Doom. * Torvalt - A one-time member of Doctor Doom's Zefiro Gypsy Clan. * Tristian de Sabbat - * Valeria - The teenage love of Doctor Doom's life who is the granddaughter of Boris. Her life was sacrificed to the Haazareth Three (a group of demons) by Doctor Doom. * Vlad Draasen - He was a member of Latveria's royalty during the 15th Century. * Werner Von Doom - A talented doctor of the Zefiro Gypsy Tribe and father of Doctor Doom. Other versions ''Marvel 1602'' In the Marvel 1602]] storyline, Latveria is ruled by Count Otto von Doom, also known as Otto the Handsome. It is inhabited by mythical beings, and Latveria experiments on intricate clockwork devices, one of which was used to kill Queen Elizabeth I]] of England]]. The native language appears to bear a close resemblance to modern Germany|German]]. Marvel 2099 In the alternate future called "Marvel 2099]]", various power struggles over the fate of Latveria end with most of the country destroyed by nanites. Marvel Zombies In the Marvel Zombies]] storyline, Latveria is one of the last few outposts of humanity, as Doctor Doom gathers up the fittest and most fertile of the Latverian survivors in order to send them off to other dimensions. An army of super-zombies lay siege]] to Doom's castle and eventually break inside. Despite this and Doom himself being bitten, all the Latverian citizens successfully escape. Ultimate Marvel Latveria was introduced as a bankrupt]] peasant]] nation, but thanks to Doctor Doom it was made the ninth richest country on Earth. The townsfolk wear Doom's dragon tattoos as backup, the tattoos being far more than they seem, should anything ever happen to him. Where this Latveria lies is unclear but there are Belgian Flags on display in the background in the one picture displayed of Latveria. In Ultimate Marvel Team-Up, Latveria was presented as an impoverished dictatorial theocracy]], under "his holiness" President Victor von Doom (wearing his traditional Marvel armour and cloak). They attempted, in collusion with the United States via Nick Fury]], to steal the Iron Man]] technology from Tony Stark; this fails, partly due to the intervention of Spider-Man. At some point, however, Doom declared a holy war on the United States, creating tensions between two countries.Ultimate Marvel Team-Up #4''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up'' #14 This would be ignored and retcon]]ned away in later Ultimate Marvel titles. In other media Television * Latveria appears in the 1994 Fantastic Four (1994 TV series)|Fantastic Four]] TV series. * Latveria appears in The Super Hero Squad Show]] episode "Pedicure of Doom." Doctor Doom, MODOK, and Abomination fall back to Castle Doom only to find that Doctor Doom's mother Cynthia Von Doom|Cynthia "Coco" Von Doom]] had converted it into a spa with Chthon (Marvel Comics)|Chthon]]'s help. * Latveria is mentioned in the Iron Man: Armored Adventures]] episode "The Might of Doom." * Latveria appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes]] episode "The Private War of Doctor Doom." * Latveria appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man (TV series)|Ultimate Spider-Man]] episode "Doomed." Spider-Man]], Luke Cage|Power Man]], Iron Fist (comics)|Iron Fist]], Nova (Sam Alexander)|Nova]], and White Tiger (comics)|White Tiger]] head to Latveria in order to capture Doctor Doom as part of their plan to impress Nick Fury. The Latverian Embassy appears in the episode "Not a Toy" when Captain America's shield ends up in the Latverian Embassy and that Spider-Man must work with Captain America to get it back before Doctor Doom can experiment with it. Film * In the Fantastic Four (film)|Fantastic Four]] film, Latveria is mentioned initially in reference to Victor Von Doom's past and is described as "the old country", possibly indicating his birth there. After "The End" has appeared, Von Doom's incarcerated body is shown on board a ship bound for Latveria. Also during the scene where he first dons his trademark metal mask, a plaque can be seen declaring it as a gift to Doom from the people of Latveria. * In the sequel Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer]], Doom is reawakened in his castle by the Silver Surfer]]'s passage through Latveria. The capital's name has been changed from "Doomstadt" to "Hattenstadt". Video games * In the 1980s computer game Accolade Comics|Accolade's Comics]] the protagonist Steve Keene is offered tickets to the Latverian Ballet. * In Spider-Man (2000 video game)|Spider-Man: The Game]], a billboard can be seen in the first level advertising tourism in Latvania, a misspelling of Latveria. * Latveria is referred to in the Spider-Man 2 (video game)|Spider-Man 2]] video game when J. Jonah Jameson]] says that a Latverian diplomat is landing at the United Nations]] building by helicopter, although circumstances force the player to miss sighting any such diplomat. * In the Ultimate Spider-Man (video game)|Ultimate Spider-Man]] video game, the Abner Jenkins|Beetle]] was reported to have ducked into the Latverian Embassy after evading Spider-Man. In the special edition of the game, the player can look at concept art that shows what happens to Beetle after his confrontation with Spider-Man. He flies into the embassy and walks up to a throne, kneels down, and presents the Sandman vial to Doctor Doom in some plot to develop super-soldiers for Latveria. Later on in the game, the Green Goblin]] is later seen escaping from the Latverian Embassy. * In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance]], Castle Doom in Latveria is a level. If the player asks about Latveria to Vision (Marvel Comics)|Vision]], he mentions that there is barely any crime there since Doctor Doom's robots are always patrolling the country. * The Latverian Embassy is featured in The Incredible Hulk (2008 video game)|The Incredible Hulk]] video game. * Latveria is featured in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2]]. The first part of the game is based on the Secret War (comics)|Secret War]] storyline. Nick Fury leads the heroes to Latveria to deal with Lucia von Bardas after the President does not want to take action against her illegal activities. * The Latverian Embassy is featured in Marvel: Avengers Alliance]]. References External links * Latveria at Marvel.com * Latveria at Marvel Wiki * Article on History of Latveria Category:Marvel Comics locations]] Category:Fictional European countries]] Category:Marvel Comics countries]]